Morituri
by Alphabetta
Summary: Los que van a morir te saludan. [74º Juegos del Hambre]
1. Savannah Lintz

**Los juegos del hambre y sus personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**

 **Reto multifandom del tarot del foro HEFDLP.**

* * *

 **Savannah Lintz, 14 años**

 **Distrito 8**

 **Puesto 13º**

 ** **Diez de espadas:**** "Fracaso, pérdida, derrota, planes que no funcionan, proyectos que fracasan, tocar fondo."

* * *

Un crujido de maleza que no se qué ha provocado me vuelve a alertar. Mi corazón late a mil por hora, y no puedo conseguir controlar mi respiración a pesar de los esfuerzos. Es de noche y no se ve nada, absolutamente nada. Pero sé que hay algo ahí. Podría ser sólo un ratón, o podría ser un puma, o un profesional.

—¿Q-quién está ahí? —balbuceo, hecha un ovillo al pie del árbol.

Estoy temblando y no sólo de frío. El miedo hace que se me haga difícil tragar saliva y me cosquillee la piel de forma poco agradable. No debería hablar. Cecelia me dijo que era mejor ser discreta y yo planeaba hacerle caso, hasta que me encontré aquí sola y a oscuras. Sin un buen lugar en el que refugiarme y sin permitirme llorar porque aparentemente, eso va a deshidratarme más y tendré una muerte horrible si es que no consigo encontrar agua pronto.

Cuando aún había luz, estuve reuniendo material para hacer una hoguera, hojarasca y ramas finas, y también ramas más gruesas. Seguí todas las instrucciones de Atala, la entrenadora, al pie de la letra e incluso hice una muesca a un pedazo de madera usando una piedra puntiaguda. Luego recordé lo que dijeron del humo y de la señal que eso mandaría al resto de tributos sobre mi localización y decidí que era una mala idea.

Y ahora, escuchando la lechuza ulular sobre mi cabeza, a lo que posiblemente sea un lobo aullar en la distancia, cada vez que algo cruje cerca de mí, me arrepiento. Quiero saber qué está pasando. Quiero tener alguna manera de averiguar que eso no es nada de lo que alarmarse. Necesito confirmarlo o me voy a volver loca. No voy a aguantar mucho en estas condiciones.

Echo vaho en mis manos heladas por enésima vez. A tientas, busco el palo en el que hice la hendidura, busco el palo y dejo la hojarasca a mi alcance antes de empezar a frotar. Siento que algo me está observando, tal vez, y no me refiero a las cámaras. Aprieto los dientes mientras froto mis manos con el palo entre ellas lo más rápido que puedo.

En el Capitolio hubo veces en las que no lo conseguí. Mis brazos se cansaron antes. Pero esta vez, el miedo hace que me sienta con más energía y con más fuerzas.

—Vamos... Vamos... —susurro desesperada.

Y en cuanto mi nariz registra el penetrante olor a ahumado de la madera, en cuanto veo el ascua incandescente al final del palo brillar en la oscuridad, algo en mí se tranquiliza, y respiro hondo por primera vez en todo el día. Con manos temblorosas meto el palo en el montón de hojas y soplo. La visión de las primeras llamas me reconforta como un bálsamo. Soy consciente que eso me marca, pero no tiene por qué haber tributos cerca. No estoy armada pero ellos no lo saben. Sólo quiero pasar la noche en paz antes de emprender a buscar agua mañana y un refugio seguro en el que dormir.

Mientras arreglo las ramas gruesas me repito a mí misma que no tiene por qué pasarme nada, sólo será un ratito, esperaré a calmarme, a entrar en calor y luego la apagaré.

Aún siento que alguien me vigila, y es que más allá del perímetro de la luz procedente de la hoguera, todo sigue siendo oscuridad. No me gusta. Mi apartamento en aquel complejo destartalado no era la gran cosa, pero al menos tenía un techo sobre mi cabeza. Es la primera vez que paso la noche a la intemperie.

Vuelvo a oír ruidos, esta vez más fuertes. El miedo y la angustia vuelven a hacer acto de presencia. Me levanto, sujetando una piedra cuando veo a tres tributos aparecer frente a mí. Los profesionales.

—Gracias por facilitarnos el trabajo —dice el tipo alto del Distrito 2, el que sacó un diez.

Me doy la vuelta para huír, pero el camino está cortado por el chico del uno, el cual me da un empujón. Grito, totalmente aterrada. No quiero morir. No quiero que me maten.

—¿Me la dejas a mí, Cato? ¿Porfi? —oigo decir a la chica rubia.

—No... ¡Por favor no me maten! ¡No me maten por el amor de dios! ¡No les daré problemas...!

Intento abrirme paso, a pesar de la lanza que tiene el profesional del uno, le pierdo el miedo al temer por mi vida. Acabo tirada en el suelo después de que la del Distrito 2 me empuje y me dé una patada. Me oigo gritar mucho más fuerte cuando veo al tal Cato darle la espada a la rubia, suplicándoles sin sentido que me perdonen la vida.

La chica apunta a mi cuello, pero me retuerzo y la hoja acaba en mi hombro. Mis gritos de miedo se transforman en gritos de dolor mientras los demás me sujetan.

—Así te va a doler más, imbécil —dice la morena.

La siguiente estocada se hunde en mi estómago, la sensación de partirme en dos es lo más desagradable que he sentido en mi vida. Mucho más que el dolor. La sangre sube a mi garganta, y me atraganto con ella. La chica retira la hoja escarlata manchada con mi sangre. No puedo dejar de mirarla.

—Bah. De esta no sale. ¿Tiene algo interesante que nos podamos llevar? —oigo.

—Nada.

Sujeto mi estómago abierto, tirada en el suelo. El aire duele como mil demonios al golpear contra la herida. Mis gritos ya no tienen tanta fuerza. Lloro y toso. Me estoy muriendo. Y todos me están viendo.

Uno de ellos regresa. No es un profesional pero va con ellos. Lo reconozco como el chico que se declaró a su compañera de distrito. Desenfunda un cuchillo y lo pone en mi cuello.

—Es lo único que puedo hacer por ti —susurra.

—G-gr...

Intento darle las gracias. Pero no me veo capaz. Así que cierro los ojos por última vez y espero a que llegue el momento de morir.

* * *

 **Hacía tiempo que no escribía un oneshot nuevo para este fandom. Aquí les traigo a la chica del D8. Aquella que Katniss quiso matar por encender un fuego cerca de ella. El nombre es canon de la película (sale en los créditos), y el apellido está tomado de la figurante que la interpretó.**

 **Sobre mis otros proyectos en el fandom. Me voy a enfocar en terminar causa y efecto de momento ya que le quedan literalmente tres o cuatro capítulos como mucho y seguir las que tengo paradas en cuanto me desocupe.**


	2. Thresh Okeniyi

**Reto multifandom del tarot del foro HEFDLP**

* * *

 **Thresh Okeniyi, 18 años**

 **Distrito 11**

 **Puesto 5º**

 **Diez de bastos:** "Estar sobrecargado de trabajo, exigirse demasiado, olvidarse de la salud y el bienestar de uno mismo, morder más de lo que uno puede masticar."

* * *

La mochila de la basura humana que maté en el banquete tenía una impresionante selección de cuchillos arrojadizos dentro. Son largos, de doble filo, con una empuñadura forrada en cuero brillante y un aro en el extremo para meter uno en cada dedo. Y pienso usarlos para matar a la otra basura. Pienso clavarle uno en el corazón, dos en los ojos, otro en la garganta y el último de ellos en las tripas. Lo dejaré ahí abierto en canal para que los cuervos picoteen sus intestinos.

Reservo mis muertes más piadosas sólo para aquellos que lo merezcan. Ellos, definitivamente no lo hacen, junto con todos aquellos que hayan levantado su brazo para formar parte por voluntad propia de esta matanza.

Los días posteriores al baño de sangre los pasé lleno de remordimientos por haber matado al chico del Distrito 7, incluso cuando fue él quien me atacó primero, intentando pillarme desprevenido. Sentado en mi campamento entre los campos de trigo, no podía parar de revivir en mi mente la forma en que vibró la hoz mientras la hoja cortaba su garganta. A día de hoy no he podido volver a mirar el arma, la cual descarté a pesar de haber limpiado de toda la sangre.

Pero con ellos no va a pasarme eso. No me pasó con la chica del Distrito 2 y no me pasará con su compañero. Cualquiera que entrene para participar de voluntario en este juego no merece el aire que respira.

Veo las nubes aglomerarse de una forma poco natural. Los vigilantes están cociendo algo, debo andarme con ojo. Por suerte estamos en mi terreno, desde que entré me dediqué a familiarizarme con los alrededores y encontrar todos los recovecos del campo de trigo que tomé como mi territorio.

-¡Sal de donde estés, malnacido! -oigo gritar a Cato.

Un relámpago quiebra el cielo y tras unos segundos, el trueno le sigue. Veo a Cato avanzar en la escasa luz, cortando a diestro y siniestro trigo con su espada. Camino agachado entre el trigo para rodearlo y atacarlo con la espada. La basura humana no es un aficionado, no descuida ningún flanco, con frecuencia gira sobre sí mismo para examinar sus alrededores. Y yo voy a tener que acercarme. No lo voy a matar arrojando cuchillos, no es lo mío. Esta no es el arma más práctica, pero debe ser el regalo de su compañera el que le de el toque de gracia.

Soy todo lo sigiloso que puedo, pero aún así, no sé cómo, algo lo alerta. Carga hacia donde yo estoy con un gruñido gutural, su espada en alto. Me aparto de la trayectoria de la hoja, lo agarro del brazo antes de que pueda atacarme otra vez y se lo retuerzo.

-¡Podíamos haber vuelto juntos! -escupe, aguantándose un quejido.

Él resiste, resiste y resiste. No puedo dejar de ver su mueca de sufrimiento. Al final la espada cae y yo le doy una patada para sacarla de su alcance.

-Pronto estarás en el infierno con ella.

Cato se retuerce como un poseído, a pesar de que lo agarro con todas mis fuerzas. La repentina y copiosa lluvia comienza a caernos encima. Veremos quien tiene más fuerza, si su voluntad o la mía. Lo tiro al suelo y me echo sobre él. Como sigue retorciéndose y gritando, le doy unos cuantos puñetazos hasta que le reviento el labio, sólo para descargar un poco de rabia. Luego saco el cuchillo y él se pone nervioso, no me deja apuntar bien, y el agua en mis ojos entorpece mi visión.

-¡Voy a matarte! -grita entre resuellos, dándome rodillazos en la espalda.

El cuchillo se clava en la tierra con demasiada fuerza, justo al lado de su cuello. Cato aprovecha para arrancar un puñado de tierra y tirármelo a los ojos. Mientras atiendo el escozor, huye de debajo de mí y comienza a gatear buscando su espada entre el barro y el trigo mojado. Lo pateo varias veces en el costado y vuelvo sobre él. Esta vez apunto otro de los cuchillos a su pecho.

Pero al apuñalarlo, el cuchillo no se clava, sino que se encuentra con una superficie dura. Él sonríe y aprovecha mi confusión para sacarme el cuchillo y hundirlo en mi clavícula.

Ahí sé, mientras suelto un alarido de dolor, que se acabó para mí. Este profesional, este infraser me va a matar. Trato de sobreponerme pero él tiene ya la espada en la mano. Lo ataco, en un último y desesperado intento suicida. Con un simple espadazo, mi brazo cae al suelo. Con otro, veo la hoja venir hacia mí. Directa a mi cuello.

Perdona Rue. No pude vengarte.

* * *

 **Otro oneshot, otro año. Un poquito de acción con esta escena. No se sabe bien de qué murió Thresh, pero esta es la teoría más común. En verdad, quería que ganara él. El apellido de Thresh lo tomé de su actor. El nombre de Savannah, de los créditos de la película.  
**


End file.
